Revenge can be Cold: Sometimes it can kill
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Kevin felt the electricity practically rip him inside out. He let out a scream of agony. "Where is Ben Tennyson," demanded a cold voice. Kevin and Gwen get tortured to lure in Ben. Vilgax has grown smarter these years...
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**Hey everyone! This is TEAMJakeward101 writing! YAY!!! Er...I better cut to the point. This story is going to be about...wait, that summary sounds crummy. Let me put it to you this way.**

**There were always people who hated Ben. Most of them seeked revenge, Omnitrix, or the unachievable. But this seeker was different. He was smarter than the others and had dark plans. And he was going to use them to his will, whether Ben or the gang liked it or not. REVIEW!**

**Well, that was my overall summary. What's real is that a mystery person has unleashed all the villans of Ben's past and made them into a team to take down Ben. When he comes to know that Gwen and Kevin help Ben fight, he captures and tortures them, for entertainment. WARNING: Will contain LOTS of torture methods. Not the medevial creepy kind though. Will contain suggestive *ahem* themes. Not bad enough to be M, but might be on the upper side of T. Dark. :D. No I am not sadistic. lol.**

**So READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Gwen: What do you mean by torture methods *shudders nervously***

**Me: You'll find out. And you won't like it.**

**Kevin: If you touch one hair on her head I'll-**

**Me: What? Write more suggestive messages on your car? *snickers* (P.S. If you do not know what I am talking about read my other story: Truth or Dare)**

**Kevin: THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: Eeek!! I'm outta here!!! *runs away***

***pokes head back in***

**And review!**

* * *

_Out in space, somewhat near earth's orbit..._

**Nobody POV**

"Ben Tennyson has decieved me long enough. Now that I am healed and improved, I have more than enough power," a commanding voice said. "How shall we approach the boy, Master?" one of the drones asked. "Ben Tennyson is strong and decieving. We need to do this by skill. Summon all that oppose him. So they shall follow my commands. Tennyson will be defeated soon, his miserable planet going with it." The commanding voice repeated. The drone bowed down and flew to the control room. "Your wish is my command, Master," It said while exiting. The commanding alien thought quickly. Since he was finished healing, he needed to get out of this cylinder. "Release me. I shall conqer the universe!" the commanding voice said. The drones activated the panel. Tons of smoke billowed out of the cylinder. Out stepped the strongest, smartest, and the most dreaded enemy of them all. Vilgax.

_Later... after all of Ben's enemies have arrived._

Vilgax sat on the command chair, looking down at the mass assembly. Most of the aliens there looked eager for revenge, or somewhat scared. "How shall we destroy the boy?" one of the eager one's asked. "I gather that you are the Forever King. Although you may be a king in your world, you are my servant in mine. You shall address me as Master, or Master Vilgax." Vilgax said, looking down at the Forever King. The king nodded. Vilgax continued, "My resources tell me that two teammates accompany Tennyson. One, a half anodite, and the other's origin unknown. He can absorb any type of material, solid or otherwise. We must capture the teammates, and torture them. By the time Tennyson comes to save them, they should be so tortured so badly, that he will be weakened just to see them. Then we take his miserable life out. I will retrieve the omnitrix, once he his dead. Then you all shall be dismissed. I want six-six, seven-seven, eight-eight, nine-nine, and ten-ten to go out on the mission on capturing his teammates. I want the humans that call themselves the forever knights to administer the tortures. Go, now." Vilgax finished. The five aliens jumped up. They quickly exited the space-ship. "We shall wait," Vilgax commanded. The Omnitrix shall be mine, Vilgax thought smugly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mr. Smoothies..._

"Why isn't Ben here yet? He is usually the first one here," Gwen remarked. "Nah, he's probably in trouble with his parents or something. He'll get here, the Smoothie addict," Kevin reassured. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. "Alien trouble. Ben or no Ben, we have to take it down," Kevin said. Gwen and Kevin charged at the explosion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large alien landed on Gwen. "Six-Six! And look, there is Seven-Seven, Eight-Eight, Nine-Nine, and Ten-Ten! Man, this is not good," Kevin yelled. He attempted to pry Six-Six off Gwen. Six-Six jumped off Gwen and tackled Kevin to the ground, holding his hands above so he couldn't absorb anything. Six-Six kneed Kevin in the stomach. Kevin yelled in pain. He heard a dark chuckle. He looked around to see the source of the noise. "Ten-Ten," Kevin croaked out in horror. "Is he bad!" Gwen yelled, battling Seven-Seven. Ten-Ten grabbed a Tranquilizer and Shot Gwen. She fell to the floor with a thud. "GWEN!" Kevin yelled in horror. The last thing he felt was a piercing pain in his neck, and everything went black. I NEED 10 REVIEWS SUGGESTING TORTURE METHODS TO CONTINUE!

* * *

**Oooohhh, dark, isn't it? Sorry the battle scene was crummy. So now questions await. Are Gwen and Kevin going to be tortured until death? Stick around to find out, on...**

**Kevin: This ain't a TV show. You are on the computer writing a fanfic about us, you idiot.**

**Me: Oh yea. Poop. Anyway, I want ideas for tortures in your reviews. More darker, painfuller, and scarier, the better. I don't want charectar deaths so suggest them. I want scaaarrry tortures. The more painful the better. Mwahahahahahaha!**

**And I need atleast 10 reviews to continue. That's so little! And I NEED torture suggestions. Or I will use them on you. Mwahahahaha!**

**Kevin: Uhh...are you ok? You evil-laughed two times in 30 seconds...**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**HAHAHAHA! **

**HAHA! **

**haha!**

**lol**

**rofl**

**roflmfao**

**roflmfaoadthwqwertzy**

**And so on and so forth.**

**Kevin: Ummmm..........**

**Me: REVIEW WITH UR SUGGESTIONS FOR TORTURES!!!! **

**or else....*chuckles evily***

**Kevin: *gulps***

**Bye! *smiles innocently***


	2. Authors Note: REVIEW!

**AHHHH!!!!!!! I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!! *DIES* AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I'm under control now. *pulls out knife and starts to stab people* Oops. Note to me: Don't kill reader because they did not review.**

**I am very upset. 2 reviews? Seriously! I have no incentive to update ANY of my stories now. And this story was going to be the best.**

**FINE. You think this story sucks? I'll show you: **

**PREVIEW:**

Kevin screamed as he felt the electric blasts run across his skin. He could practically feel his skin splitting at the seams. "Where is Ben Tennyson," the same cold voice asked. Kevin shook his head. He would never tell. "Very well," said the voice. Kevin heard a scream of pain. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Gwen being kicked in the stomach by some of the robot drones. He struggled against his bonds, trying to help her. Then, Gwen went limp.

**REGRET THAT YOU DID NOT REVIEW NOW? I AM GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS!**

**Please review.** Or I will not update. And I will delete this story. and give torture suggestions.


	3. Chapter 2: First dose

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I AM EXTREMELY ABSOULUTELY POSITIVELY INSANLY *ALL THE BIG WORD SUPERLATIVES* _SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**I have not updated in FOREVER!!!!**

**Kill me if you may**

**STAB ME IF YOU WANT!**

***Millions of fans jump out and start stabbing me***

**Me: *gasp* I *choke* didn't mean it *stab* literally! *dies***

**Ben: Unfortunately, she has to be alive so she can write this...:(**

***I come back to life* **

**SORRY!**

**I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED**

**I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD!!!!**

**AHHHHH!!**

***SOBS HYSTERICALLY***

**:(((**

**WAAA!!!!!!**

***Commits suicide***

**Kevin: Finally! I thought that was NEVER going to happen! Since she died, we will take over. Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

**Me: I'm not dead yet.**

**Kevin: Crap. So much for my happiness. **

**Me: I HAD THE HAPPIEST THING HAPPEN TO ME TODAY!!!!!!!!!! PM ME IF U WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I shalt shuth upth nowth**

**Wtf.....Oh well.....**

**:P**

**Disclaimer: I own Ben 10. **

***Everyone sighs***

**Me: Iay onay wnoay enbay entay! **

**See if you can get that!**

**AHA!**

* * *

Me: Hi!

Everyone: GET OUTTA HERE!!!

Real story:P

Me: Btw, this is before *sniffle* Kevin *bursts into tears* Oh! I can't say it! *sobs*

Ben: Before Kevin turned into a monster.

Me: *hysterical sobbing* IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!

*kills Ben*

Whoopsies...Well, I don't need him for awhile anyway! And also, Ben has gone into hiding (In the story he has; in real life he is dead :D) and Vil-pickles is l00king for him

Real story:

* * *

**Nobody POV**

Gwen woke up with a throbbing headache. _Where am I?,_ she thought. As she blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to her surroundings, she saw many scientists, Forever Knights, and aliens bustling around in the room around her. She try to move her hand, and saw that she was chained with an alien device **(Kinda like the one Ben was trapped because of Vilgax in And then there were ten-first episode ever)**. She jerked and twisted, trying to get loose.

"Gwen," a soft voice whispered. Gwen turned her head, surprised that Kevin was chained next to her. "Where are we?" Gwen asked, bewildered at the surroundings. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, and whispered three words. _Tortured lab rats? What is that supposed to mean? _Gwen thought, annoyed at Kevin's obsure explanation. Contemplating whether to ask Kevin again or not, a man in a lab coat who had a mask on walked up to her.

**Gwen POV**

The man walked up to me. He reminded me of someone...But I couldn't place who....

The man walked up to me and stuck his masked face in my bare one. I could smell his putrid breath, so I turned away, wrinkling my nose. He took of the mask, smirking. I gasped.

* * *

**Wow! That was sure a cliffie! Wait for next chapter!**

**JK, I haven't updated in so long, not updating now would be a sin**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gwen POV

_I gasped_

"Vilgax?" I whispered fearfully. Kevin was struggling against the chains, trying to protect me. "Master Vilgax," Vilgax smirked. "But-t-t, but-t-t, you're dead-d-d," I stuttered. He laughed scornfully. "Yea, right. Like I would be defeated by your earthling of a cousin. Since we are talking about Tennyson anyway, do you know where he is hiding?"

I shook my head. In fact, I DID know where Ben was, and I would never tell Vilgax. Not in a million years. I would never sell out my cousin.

Vilgax frowned. "I know that you know where the boy is," he remarked. I shook my head, praying that he would leave me alone. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought," Vilgax whispered. Muttering some instructions in Alien language to the Forever Knights, he walked out of the room. One of the burly knights walked up to me once he was gone. "Master said you ain't obeying," he said loudly. I shook my head again. In a flash, he slapped me in the face, ignoring Kevin's enraged yell. I lay there limp, stunned at what had happened. I could feel a red mark rising on my cheek. "She's a tough one," the Burly knight whispered. I looked around. There were only 5 knights in the room now. Three were watching, one was doing something with a control panel, and the other one had slapped me. I peered at the one using the control panels. He had a wicked aura about him. It practically radiated from him. He didn't seem physically dangerous, but he had a malevolence aura about him. I shivered. I was afraid of HIM, not the physical one.

"Convince the girl, Laurent," the evil man whispered. "Ok, Alec James," Laurent whispered back.

**(P.S. I got the name James Alec by combining James (evil guy) and Alec (creepy scary guy) from Twilight. James is a hunter in Twilight, and Alec has a power to render you senseless. Also, Laurent in Twilight seemed not much brains, more brawn, so he is the big dude)**

Laurent walked up to me and slapped me again. This time, I didn't stay still, and try to knee him in his stomach. That was a failure. Enraged that I was trying, emphasis on _trying_, to fight back, Laurent kicked me in my stomach. I coughed up blood, feeling numb. Laurent repeatedly kicked me, punched by back, and slapped me. I screamed, trying to get away from him. I didn't want to cry, knowing it would hurt Kevin. So I kept my mouth shut, and just jerked when Laurent hit me. I glanced out of habit and saw Kevin yelling like an enraged animal, trying to absorb something. The language coming out of his mouth was a list of every cuss word in the book. Finally, Laurent let me dangle limp. I just dangled there, looking at my reflection in the glass. Blood was gushing out of a cut on my head, I had scratches and gashed all over my face, my lip was bleeding, my nose was broken, a few of my ribs had cracked, my hair was disheveled, and I had bruises and gashes all over me. I lightly shook my head stubbornly, never wanting to give in.

Laurent rolled his eyes. Then, Alec James smirked. "Come over here," Laurent nodded and walked over. Alec James whispered something in his ear. Laurent brightened up, and walked toward me with a knife. I gasped, trying to bend away from him. Kevin yelled and screamed, reminding me of someone being tortured. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the cool blade of the knife press against my hot cheek. I heard the swinging down of the knife, and I tensed up. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain! I opened my eyes, and saw that Laurent had cut my shirt open. He swung the knife again, so I was left only with my bra and underwear on. I yelled at him, enraged at his gall. He laughed.

"Na, I don't care about you naked like this, even though you do have a hot body," Laurent said, scanning my body appreciatively. "The beatings will just hurt more, that's all," Laurent laughed. I froze. So that was his idea. Well, let him do it. I will never give in.

Laurent walked over to a cabinet, and I flinched painfully. My side hurt like hell. Laurent brought out...I squinted to see it better. I gasped. A whip...

He brought down the whip, on the parts where it would hurt the most. My neck, my chest, my pelvis...I slowly felt conciousness slipping away because of the pain and blood. I welcomed it gladly.

* * *

**Kevin POV**

I watched them hurt Gwen, with tears in my eyes. I felt fire burning inside of me. As I watched her pass out, I twiched madly, almost challenging them to hurt me. Laurent smirked. "You'll get your turn, Levin," he laughed. He took a knife and cut away my clothes down to my boxers. I turned my head away. He brought down the whip as he had done to---wait, I don't want to think about it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the whip slash my skin, leaving red trail marks. I refused to cry out or yell. After a excruciatingly painful session, Laurent stopped. I lay there, panting heavily.

"Ya think you're a toughie, eh? Let's see what you think of the baseball bat!" Laurent laughed, showing his crooked yellow teeth. I ignored him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a heavy, metal baseball bat.

**Nobody POV**

Laurent grabbed the baseball bat and swung it down on Kevin's bare back. Kevin convulsed and gasped. Laurent repeatedly beat him; on his chest, back, legs, arms, stomach, knees, neck, and other sensitive places. Kevin hung there, limp. Laurent grinned. "He's knocked out, Alec James. Now what do we do?" Laurent asked, looking forward to more torture. Alec James smirked. "Wait until they wake up. Then it will get much, much worse—for them."

* * *

**Sheesh, cliffie! I kept this chapter light. *audience gasps* Yes_, light. _I didn't want to give away too much. I AM NOT sadistic or creepy.**

**Darkstar: I beg to differ...**

**Me: And the rating might change to M cuz of all the blood, gore, crushed skulls....**

**Everyone: WTF!**

**Me: Just kidding! Jeez! But the rating might change to M, so watch out. *dramatic music***

**So yea...and sorry if it wasn't graphic enough. :P**

***everyone rolls eyes***

**Thanks for the reviews though! I really appreciated them, even though I was being such a b-word! Thankzies!**

**Review!**

**As always!**

**And tell me who should get tortured more!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**HAHAHAAAAA**

**I'll stop now.**

**Who should get tortured more? TELL ME!**

**Review**


	4. Electrocuter

**Hey! This is Kevin typing! Why, you may wonder. Duh. Have you been keeping up? Vilgax killed TEAMJakeward in another fanfic with author's poison, and I find fanfiction slightly interesting, so I'm gonna be updating. So now you can't kill her, cuz she's dead. Technically, she's trapped in a limbo, but, gah, never mind. Just pretend she is dead, for simpler sakes.**

**Gwen: Kevin, you are the most insensitive jerk I have EVER met.**

**Me: Hey! Then why do you love me and why do I love you?**

**Gwen: Well....you're a good kisser...**

**Me: Aww....*starts making out with Gwen***

***Making out gets PG-13***

***R***

***X***

**Ben: GAH!!!! *ties up Gwen and Kevin***

**Me: Yea! Now we have privacy! *starts doing Gwen***

**To keep this T, I think I might have to continue the story. Oh well! We will fill you details on our session in the end authors note!**

**Ben: KEVIN!!**

* * *

Nobody POV

Laurent grinned. This job was FUN. He got payed 50 dollars a hour, and he couldn't honestly care less WHY he was even doing this. Well, all he knew was some tentacle faced squid dude wanted information out of these two teens. Meh, he really didn't care, as long as they payed him. Who even cares. Well, he had been bribed to not tell anyone about that squid faced dude, but hey, they gave him a million dollars to shut up.

Laurent went and got the hot iron rod that had been boiling in the corner. He stopped to think for a second. The rod, which would leave marks, or the electrocuter, which hurt more? Which one? Hmmm....he was going to go with the electrocuter. He grabbed the rubber handle, taking great care to not touch the metal part. Yea, if he touched the metal part, then HE would drop down electrocuted. That would suck. He walked over, and tapped Alec James on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you wake them up?" he muttered to Alec. Alec nodded. He walked over to Kevin, and poured the cup of liquid he had into the kid's mouth. Kevin woke up, spluttering and wincing. Alec smirked, and did the same to Gwen. Gwen moaned.

"Stop," she whimpered softly. Alec snorted. He grabbed the handle from Laurent. Laurent rolled is eyes, and thought _Oh, so HE gets all the thunder_. Alec rolled his eyes at Laurent's expression. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"AL! I want to do it," a soft voice said. Alec groaned. "Leave it to your twin to screw up the fun," he muttered. A girl about 19 came running in, glaring at Alec. Alec groaned inaudibly, and handed the rod to the girl.

The girl walked toward the pair hanging helplessly, grinning deviously.

**Kev POV (That's weird, I'm writing in my POV)**

The girl walked over to where Gwen and I were hanging. Crap, she had this plain _evil_ look on her face. Although Gwen could probably take her out in a wrestling match, the girl looked dangerous even though she looked about 5 foot 2 inches. Or maybe less. Who knows. But I would NEVER let her know that I was kida scared of her.

"You? Squirt, I could take you out with two hands tied behind my back," I bluffed. She saw through my lie, and smirked at the slight glimmer of fear in my eyes. I shook my head, glaring at her.

"Who shall go first," she whispered softly, eyeing me and Gwen. I rolled my eyes, and looked at her. "Do you _need_ an invitation?" I asked, smirking. The girl laughed.

"Since you seem SO overprotective of your girlfriend, you think I should shock _her _first?"

I looked at her in fear. "No, please," I rasped quietly. She walked over to Gwen.

"HEY! NO! PLEASE! Just shock me! You know what? I'll take DOUBLE! How long were you planning to shock each of us."

She looked at me amused. "10 seconds each,"

"I'll take all 20! Any amount! Just don't hurt Gwen,"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine. To make a deal, you take thirty. If you pass out, I stop, and you have to take double of the seconds left when you wake up,"

I nodded, slightly wary at what she was going to do next. She walked over to me, and put her cold hand on my cheek. She looked at Alec, and he nodded.

"I'm going to untie you so I can watch you squirm," she replied, smirking. "Oh, if you try to escape, your girlfriend dies. And I'm pretty sure watching you is enough torture for _her_, although it is amusement for me."

I nodded, not to be wavered from my resolve. She undid the clasps holding me up, and I dropped down, landing hard on my back. I rubbed my hands and legs, to get some feeling in them.

"If I were you, I wouldn't WANT to feel my body," she grinned. God, that girl was wicked. And jeez, the floor was cold. Hey, I was wearing only boxers, give me a break already.

"What's your name, anyway," I asked boldly. She frowned at my tone, but spoke up anyway. "Jane." she said. Then she smirked. "Usually I don't give warning when I am about to torture, but I will count to three for you. I like your worthless bravery. I just can't understand you people sometimes..." she walked over to me, putting the cold rod near my neck.

"Kevin, this may hurt just a little." Jane grinned widely, before she pressed the cold rod to my neck.

I screamed, writhing around. I convulsed, the cold metal causing searing hot pain against my skin. It felt like millions of hot knives were tearing through my skin. For the first time in 7 years, tears flowed down my cheeks, drenching my bare chest. The contrast between the cold rod and the hot pain was almost ironic. I writhed in agony, begging for her to stop. I felt currents of heat pass through my skin. She was skinning me alive. The devil. I felt my skin being torn apart at the seams, and then burnt. It was worse than having hot, boiling oil poured on me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears and screaming, hoping it would feel better. Every thought was blurry because of the agonizing pain. I accidentaly absorbed something, and slammed my fists against the floor, hoping atleast that would get rid of the pain. Uncounciousness had already knocked on my door, but I had refused to let it in.

"10 more seconds," Jane said, slightly surprised that I had held out. Ripples ran across my body. I tried to make my body numb to make myself stop writhing, but my body wouldn't agree. The pain was so much, I bucked off the floor, and landed back on my arm, probably dislocating it, but the pain was lost in the fire. I clawed and tore at my skin, trying to get rid of the fire. The pain was too much.

Finally, Jane took the rod away, laughing. She turned me over, since I was on my stomach, so everyone could see my face. I lay there, whimpering, tears and blood wetting my body. I mustered all of my strength left, and tried to turn on my side, so I could finally fall unconcious. Jane had none of that. She frowned, and kicked me, making sure I stayed on my back. I quickly landed in unconciousness, not caring whether I lived or not anymore

**Gwen POV**

I hung there, ripping at my chains. I had already attempted to use my manna, but that didn't work. I had tears running down my face, and I felt like killing Jane for doing that to Kevin. Oh Kevin! WHY did you do this in MY place? _He loves you..._Yea, I know that, but _why_? I would have done anything to be in his place, while he was safe in mine. I felt furious at myself for being so helpless. Kevin was lying there with blood, dirt, and tears all over him. This was the first time I had ever seen him show his pain. He _never _showed pain. NEVER. Not even when he had been shot in the leg during a mission. I looked over at him, sobbing my eyes out. He was lying there, his skin ripped and scratched since he had been clawing at himself. There were holes in the floor, and his face was drenched with tears. There was a deep gash in his side since he tore himself when he had absorbed metal, and blood was pooling around it. If only I had gone! And if none of us had powers, none of this would have happened.

I just wish I could die. I might as well. I'll just get them to do the honors.

* * *

**The quote by Jane was from New Moon. I had fun writing this scene (sadistic me), and this is the least of the tortures to come.**

**I hope you liked it, so review**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


	6. More torture and further planning

K, I'm keeping the AU short. I'm short on time, I'm supposed to be studying right now, but I love you guys too much.

* * *

Vilgax growled. Where was Tennyson? Here, he had Tennyson's sidekicks getting tortured, and that human hadn't showed up! He had broadcasted a message to all the plumbers, so he knew that Tennyson knew that those two were here. Except he didn't know where "here" was. Vilgax had set up a special meeting place, and set a few conditions. One, Tennyson could not bring any plumbers, and two, he couldn't be known. In other words, the plumbers would be clueless, and Tennyson would be alone.

But now he was in some deep shit. Why wasn't Ben Tennyson showing up? Levin and the cousin Tennyson weren't coughing up where Ben was, so Vilgax had no idea. Gah, what would Albedo say. Vilgax had met Albedo when Albedo was searching for revenge. They both had the same intentions. Defeat Ben Tennyson. Well, the Galvin had the impression that Vilgax was only wanting to kill Ben, while Albedo got the Omnitrix. Oh, how wrong he was. Vilgax had an army prepared against Albedo, and while Albedo was distracted, Vilgax would wear the Omnitrix.

So in other words, he would double cross Albedo. But no worries, he did that all the time. But, first of all, where was Ben Tennyson?

**Meanwhile...**

Albedo glared at his clothes. Oh, why did he have to get stuck in this body? Why not some other species? Why the low, miserable, inferior human race? But he kept his bigger goal in mind, He had been working in conjunction with Vilgax to defeat the boy. Oh, Vilgax was so clueless. As soon as Ben's Omnitrix was removed, Albedo would stage an attack to take it before Vilgax. He knew Vilgax was lying, and that he wanted the Omnitrix for himself. Albedo knew. Others might regard his actions as a double cross; he was working with Vilgax after all; but Albedo knew it was necessary to do this, to win, to take control, and to rule the universe.

But the shitty thing was the boy. According to Vilgax, Tennyson should have showed up a few days ago. Levin and the girl weren't coughing up anything other than blood, so they had no idea of Ben's whereabouts. Where was that human? If Ben Tennyson didn't show up soon, Albedo didn;t know what he was going to do.

**Back at the torture station**

Alec James slammed the wall. They were supposed to have given in and revealed Tennyson's whereabouts by now! Levin had too much willpower. He needed better techniques. Hm....what about castration? Levin couldn't fight that! Nah, that wouldn't work. How about, dunking...yes, yes. That would be perfect. Now, how to torture the girl? Jane had reported that she was quite uneasy with blood. What about forcing her to drink Levin's blood? No, too annoying for Jane. She would kill Alec. How about...watching. Oh yes. But wait, that would work better for Levin. Yes. Girl would dunk, and Levin would watch. Better tell Laurent.

"Laurent!" Alec barked. Laurent appeared in front of him. "Yes master?" he replied, shining his crooked yellow teeth. Alec shielded his eyes from the teeth.

"Okay, I want dunking for the girl, and watch prep for Levin," he rattled off. Laurent nodded, and ran to the torture room

* * *

Kevin groaned, and tried to get up. With a yell, he fell back down. "Gwe-n-n?" he rasped softly. Gwen stared at him with excruciating **(sp)** pain in her eyes. Tears fell, and crusted on her smooth cheeks. "I love you," she whimpered. They both moved in shock as the door flew open. Well, Gwen jolted, and Kevin jolted too, but winced afterward. Laurent walked up to Kevin. "Don't hurt him," she shrieked, before Laurent touched KEvin. Laurent laughed. "Not him today, Ill leave him alone. It's your turn today. Gwen nodded softly, and Kevin yelled in panic.

"N-n-no, my turn," he stammered, then winced. "Shut up,' muttered Laurent. He lifted Kevin off the floor and tied him to the wall roughly, leaving Kevin screaming in pain. Kevin breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Laurent walked over to Gwen.

"One sign that you want to escape, and you and your boyfriend are dead. Got it?" Gwen nodded. He ripped the bindings off her and she fell to the floor, landing with a loud crash. Kevin growled. Gwen massaged some feeling in to her sore limbs, and attempted to stand up. "Get down, bitch," Laurent yelled, before striking her. She fell to the ground with a grunt. "No resistance," Laurent said out loud. "Or else,"

He began to repeatedly strike her, and eventually she was bruised and bleeding all over. Every strike sent shocks up her body, and she screamed every time. Finally, after a while, she lay there, barely breathing. Her breath came out in little puffs. "Gwen," Kevin moaned. "Hey. You. Big dude. Listen, I'll do anythin', just don't hurt her," Kevin rasped.

Laurent smirked. "_Anything?_" he mimicked, his voice coming out in a drawl. Kevin nodded.

"Okay. Tell me the location of Ben Tennyson, and I let you go," Kevin gritted his teeth. Ben had been a good friend to him, so this was betrayal, revealing his place. Well, Ben would hate him forever, but he had to save Gwen.

"Wait, before you decide, remember this. Only the girl leaves. You stay, until we have mined the diamond shit you're gonna absorb outta you," Kevin internally groaned. Great. Just like Vulkanus.

"Don-n't do it K-k-kevin," Gwen softly and slowly breathed. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please, for me." Laurent frowned, and kicked her back, making her yelp in pain. "NO!" Kevin roared. Gwen bit her lip, and frantically shook her head no, despite her pain. "Please, Kevin, don't do this. I don't want to lose you."

Kevin stared in shock. She was concerned about him? He thought she wanted her cousin saved....Ah, well...hmmm....that changed things. Kevin contemplated deeply.

"Oh for the sake of....Okay, girl, Levin, I got a little surprise for you. Since Levin is not coughing up, I think he needs to get down on the floor. Kevin shrugged. So?

The ropes immediately unfastened, and Kevin collapsed with a groan. His legs were very weak, so he attempted to get up, but went crashing down in pain. Laurent snickered. Glaring, Kevin propped his hand against the wall and helped himself up. "What do you want," Kevin replied, tired. Laurent motioned to Alec James. He came over where they were, and stood near where Gwen was lying. "Get on your knees,"

Kevin growled. No way! This was gonna ruin his rep. He didn't care if he died, but he was not gonna be on his knees to this bastard.

Laurent sighed, and motioned to Alec. Alec grabbed a knife, and held Gwen to his chest, the knife to her throat. She whimpered, closing her eyes. Kevin, snarling, slowly backed down. He Got on his knees, glaring at Laurent. He smiled. "Now kiss my boots,"

"No way in fucking hell--" Kevin stopped when Alec pressed the blade harder to Gwen's throat. Small beads of blood appeared. Kevin slowly made his face down to Laurents feet, every inch of his body screaming in protest. Suddenly, Laurent grinned, and full out kicked Kevin's face.

"You fucking fag! Just go and screw your whore of a mother in a--" Kevin inhaled a deep breath as he was kicked in his man area. "Fucking bastard," he muttered, massaging his sore area. He stopped when he saw Gwen was staring with wide eyes. _Oh shit, I forgot about her. Hehe...wait, hell, I must have looked like I was masturburating just now...okay..uh...awkward much? _

He looked sheepishly at Gwen. Gwen frowned, and mouthed _language_ reprimandingly. _Thank god, she's just pissed about my language. Not the looked-like-jacking-off scene. Sometimes luck does like me_, Kevin thought. He put on a slightly ashamed look, and Gwen seemed satisfied. Hell, he didn't care about language. In fact, his father used to call him a "fucking bastard" or worse everyday. And beat him...and torture...that dick. Kevin did pick up a lot of language though. Like that time...Kevin internally slapped himself. Why was he having flashbacks? He was in some deep shit here.

"That didn't hurt?" Laurent asked, surprised. Kevin wondered for a second, and then remembered. Oh, he'd had worse to his man area than a kick from some midget dude. "I've had worse to my dick than a wimpy kick from a tiny fag," Kevin said smugly. Laurent's eyes flashed dangerously, then his eyes glowed. "Fine. I'll show you worse," he said. He grabbed a metal bat. Oh shit, Kevin thought. _Why did I have to open my big mouth_, Kevin scolded himself. Laurent started swinging the bat down and hitting Kevin. Kevin winced at each blow, but he didn't feel too pained. As he said to Laurent, he'd had worse.

Laurent didn't seem satisfied. So, he went over and grabbed a knife. _Whoa_, Kevin thought_. Okay, cutting me up is a little out of line there_. Laurent brought the knife down and made shallow slashes in Kevin's skin. Kevin bit his lip so hard, that it started bleeding. Laurent eventually stopped, smirking at the cut up bloody teenager, waiting for Levin to start whimpering.

"That's your best shot? My mom could hurt me better,"_ That's right. She did hurt me, not physically, but very deeply and emotionally. She hurt me the most. _Kevin thought angrily. Laurent put on a sickly sweet smile. 'Well, we don't want your cuts to get infected, so I think I should clean up with rubbing alchohol,"

He grabbed a big vat of rubbing alchohal and walked up to Kevin. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Kevin chanted in his head. This was gonna hurt like shit. Laurent poured the rubbing alchohal on Kevin and Kevin let out a yell of pain. He twiched and convulsed, trying to get away from Laurent. _WAIT, why am I still on the ground? Lemme grab Gwen and bolt, _Kevin thought, looking around for Gwen. She was lying there tied up to the pole flinching her tear-streaked face away from the scene. Kevin mentally counted to three in his head

_1_

_2_

_3_**You guys should be happy. 1839 words not counting the author's note. I am supposed to be doing hw. I started at 8:00, and I just finished. It's late, so I need to sleep. **

* * *

**Reviews on how awesome I am make me feel like this skipping-homework-to-write was worth it. Review!!!**

**xx,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
